Random Poetry
by oneperfectfit
Summary: It is addictive, more addictive than anything that she has even known and in the fading darkness of the blurry night she has a feeling of being complete, as she tunes out everything but this. Kakasaku drabbles, inspired by randomly generated poetry
1. poetry for the soul

**This was an idea that I got when I did a Google search for random poetry generator. Ten 100 word drabbles, including the randomly generated poem. The site I got it from is play/ poetrygen / index.php?numlines3** **so take out the spaces, obviously. (If someone wanted to repeat this idea this would be awesome). I hope this is good- my brain turned to mush after watching three consecutive hours of Sesame Street (the old VHS tapes) while babysitting. It could be worse... but hearing Rubber Ducky eight times is seven and a half too many. Also, Elmo scares me. **

_shades of night were falling fast  
long ago, in the young moonlight  
now that i have cooled to you_

It is curious how well that they fit against each other. All of her meshes comfortably with him curve into dip, line next to line, a and b, x and y. His nose sometimes buried in her hair, his arms wrapped loosely around her as they sleep.

Kiss, touch, heart beating in tune with heart.

It works.

Once, it didn't work. She was all angles and corners and he was hard and smooth, unbreakable glass. Now, it works. They move together.

_give me  
i saw with open eyes  
why are the things that have no death_

"Sasuke's dead," he whispers harshly. "So why do you still love him?"

_I love you too_, she wants to say. _My heart is full enough for both of you. There is still space there_. She wants to say this, but she cannot. She doesn't believe that it's true. She's not sure who she loves, Sasuke or Kakashi.

He kisses her greedily, jealously, possessing her all at once.

She knows the answer. It's suddenly clear to her.

"You," she whispers. "You, you, you. I love you."

_are you alive?  
i am weary of being bitter and weary of being wise  
the air is full of dawn and spring_

She smiles at him as he waves to her on the street. Her arms are filled with medical scrolls, or he knows that she would have waved back.

_Stop pretending_, that little niggling voice in his head says. _Come on. Say what you what to say. Get off your pedestal and admit you want her_. _You're not a saint, don't act like one._

"Kakashi!" She calls out cheerfully. "Meet me for lunch at that noodle house?"

_Maybe then._

_i saw god. do you doubt it?  
the shadows of the ships  
those on the top say they know you, earth—they are liars_

They ask her, why him?

She replies: why not?

They tell her, but he's old!

She replies: that means he has… experience.

They ask her, couldn't you do better?

She replies: but there isn't anything better for me.

They tell her: watch out, he's probably attempting to take advantage of her!

She replies with a laugh.

Sakura wonders why people can't just understand that she _loves _Kakashi and he loves her, and that that is that.

_all my love for my sweet  
i loved a woman  
the old songs_

"I love you," she whispers to him in the dead of night as they lie curled closely on his bed.

"I know," he responds.

She wonders why he doesn't say that he loves her back.

"I love you," he tells her brokenly as he holds her in his arms after she's returned from a mission with two cracked ribs, a broken leg, a bloody scalp wound and a fairly deep gash in her side.

"I know," she responds and this time, no questions need to be answered.

_for these white arms about my neck  
do the boys and girls still go  
lady, your heart has turned to dust_

First, it was a month. Then, it was two, then three, four, five, six, seven. Eight.

She holds their daughter in her arms. She hasn't left the house in a while. Ino brings her groceries. She tries to get Sakura out, but it doesn't work.

She hears footsteps behind her and she hopes.

"Hey," he whispers. She shrieks and puts down their daughter.

"Don't go," she tells him. He picks up their child with wonderment.

"I don't want to."

_her face is fair and smooth and fine  
i have had one fear in my life  
stir_

Everyone leaves him in the end.

Rin, Obito, his father, Sensei. They slide out of his life, sometimes loudly, sometimes quietly. No matter what, it still hurts him, tearing his heart apart until he doesn't even know where all of the pieces have gone, so raggedly are the edges.

He will not lose her. He cannot bear to, because it would take the shreds of his already torn heart and rip apart the stitches holding it together.

Don't go, he says.

She stays.

_see the tentative  
the air is like a butterfly  
there were three in the meadow by the brook_

Sometimes, when there is time off from missions and hospitals and general hustle and bustle, they go sit by the river and watch the water move. It's their spot, their place of piece.

It is here that he proposes to her and she accepts.

It is here that she tells him that they're going to have a baby (and don't look so shocked, Kakashi, because it _does _take too).

And it is here they said "I love you" for the first time.

_shades of night were falling fast  
some of the hurts you have cured  
what was it the engines said_

She doesn't want to give up the touch, the feeling of being touched. The way his hands span her waist and slip around to her back, the feel of his muscles shifting under her palms. The contact, hot sweat sweet, the feeling of him and her. It is addictive, more addictive than anything that she has even known and in the fading darkness of the blurry night she has a feeling of being complete, as she tunes out everything but_this_.

_i am a woman  
candles toppling sideways in tomato cans  
like him whose spirit in the blaze of noon_

Romance is not flowers and candy, rainbows and butterflies. Nor is it sex. It is simply them, together, in a badly-lit room close on a too-small bed, man and woman, teammate and teammate, student and teacher (but not anymore), lover and lover.

It can be day or night, because the time doesn't matter, because the feelings don't change ever and that is what matters to her, woman, and to him, man, and they touch and love and hope and dream together.


	2. more poetry for the soul

**Yeah, I thought this was going to be oneshot too. But no. No, it's not. (However, Crush _will _remain in the land opf the oneshot and that is all that there is to say about _that_.) This time there are five drabbles, BUT 200 words apiece. If I do another chapter (because I could. I could.( I'll do 10 100 words drabbles again. Although I will more likely do a NejiTen Random Poetry or something. Also: in this there is an emergence of my in-my-head canon. It's the last drabble mostly, but two is sort of AU in-my-head canon. If that made any sense in your head, applaud yourself...**

_full of tears  
when, full of warm and eager love  
i heard the wind all day  
in new york harbor  
you are clear_

Whenever either one of them receives a mission, they always, always, _always_see the other off and then greet them when they return. If his mission is more dangerous than usual, generally and S-rank, she always is fraught with worry for him, not sleeping well, eating too much junk food which she then furiously works off through hard training. She turns into a barely-concealed wreck.

When she is off on an S-rank mission, he too is worried, although he hides it better. But people around him notice how he's always a little more tense, a little more on edge. That and he reads his Icha Icha more and cares even less about his surroundings. He is possibly even unwary from worry.

When they see each other off, it hurts a little bit. But she can tell that he'll come back to her, and he knows that she'll come back to him. This cannot change.

Despite them knowing this, when they return safely there is always the palpable taste of relief, and the day is that much sweeter.

_full of tears  
daughters of time  
gone before us  
mid pleasures and palaces though we may roam  
once this soft turf  
she was a beauty in the days_

He had never thought that she would die before him. She was younger, more aware, more deserving of life. She still held hope that her teammate could be returned, held this view up to the point when Naruto lay exhausted, as did Sasuke and she knew that she had to deliver the killing blow. She had held this belief up to the point when, holding the Uchiha, she asked what he wanted to do. When he had said that he just wanted to leave quietly and painlessly as possible- he knew that she could do this- she had obliged, because she needed to do_something_ for him.

And now all of that was gone. All of _her _was gone.

Each day he sends a little girl with a white braid and green eyes off to the Academy. He knows that she will be a great ninja someday. He hopes she will be all of her mother and the best that there is of her father.

He never thought Sakura'd die before him.

_braided and woven  
in the sphere  
you say you love me  
listen  
out of the deep and the dark_

"Hey," she says, smiling slightly, her messy haired head propped up on one elbow. Pink strands are all over the case and she knows that she has a definite case of the frizzies. Whatever. It doesn't matter at the moment.

"Hey," he says, sitting up with the covers pulled to his waist. "Good morning,"

"Yeah, I know," she says, although he doesn't think that she's referring to the ideal weather outside. "Here's the thing,"

"Yeah?" he asks, because the morning after has never felt like this before. There's no sense of the awkward, no gotta-get-the-hell-outta-here feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Okay, this'll sound pretty strange," she draws a deep breath. "After all this," she waves a hand to indicate their situation, "I think that I've found that I love you."

It doesn't sound odd, or weird, or fake. She's simply stating a fact, but it's a fact the he could hear over and over again.

"Really," he says, a statement rather than a question.

"Really," she says.

"I think I love you too," and he basks in her smile.

_rising moon has hid the stars  
there are three ways in which men take  
thou unrelenting past  
i do not pray for peace  
the endless, foolish merriment of stars_

In war, sacrifices are always made. Sometimes they're economic, sometimes they're personal.

In war, things are always found. Usually, they're more personal.

Mercifully, almost none of her especially close friends die. But when Rock Lee falls to a group of Akatsuki members she feels as much sorrow as she would if someone like Naruto dies. He had sacrifices himself to save a group of genin, his team actually. They had then killed off two of the four Akatsuki who had overpowered their leader.

In war, sacrifices are made.

She finds something in him. First it is fear that he could die. Then it is fear that he could be the only one left.

She's not sure what it was originally.

But when the war is over and she is still mostly intact, the people she loves are mostly still there, they haven't lost each other.

She realizes that she loves him; he realizes he loves her, and it continues on after the battles.

During times of war, love is always found.

_he speaks not well  
when, full of warm and eager love  
dear wife  
my true love from her pillow rose  
out of the deep and the dark_

They have made a life with each other. They have a house (although it is in a constant mess) and children. They're married (who would have thought that _he _would be married of all people) and still love each other. They have two daughters and a son (who does not have pink hair, although the white sometimes has a slight grayish-pink tinge). Kinari, with all of his cynical sarcasm and white hair but her mother's bright, hopeful green eyes (that are an amusing contrast to her overall general attitude) Ryou, who is balanced and calm, evening out his sisters and Kazuko, with pink hair and his grey eyes and who can best be described as an imp.

She loves him with all of her heart, and he loves her with all of his heart. Sometimes he cannot believe it, believe that she _could_love him, but she smiles and he is reassured.

He loves his life, his home that he can return to, and his three children.

Most of all, he loves her.


End file.
